


Morning Affection and a Nightly Proposal.

by SmokedJoker



Series: ShuAnn Week 2019 [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Married Couple, ShuAnnWeek2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 18:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19511962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokedJoker/pseuds/SmokedJoker
Summary: Day 5 Prompt: Early Morning/Late NightAfter getting married and moving in together, Akira and Ann are happily enjoying waking up and going to sleep together on the daily basis. It gives them time to talk about their day while also enjoying cuddling under their shared bed. It also allows Akira get a little bit more frisky with his gorgeous wife under the covers of their bed. Not that his wife is against the idea anyway, since Ann is also the same with her husband.





	Morning Affection and a Nightly Proposal.

Mornings used to be so dull for Akira Kurusu as he lived alone for most of the time while he worked his job.

After their teenage years, everyone in the Phantom Thieves got to work on the later years of their life. Haru made sure Okumura foods had a suitable CEO before resigning herself and running the small coffee shop that she set out to accomplish. Futaba put her computer skills to good use and has a career in cyber security now. Makoto became a police commissioner and has made great contributions to the workforce. Yusuke pursued his desire to become an artist and now has fame exceeding that of his former sensei. Ryuji became a fitness trainer after the recovery of his limp leg. Morgana had a much longer life span than the average cat, but still decided he wanted to become human eventually. He eventually tagged along with Futaba who told him of a possible lead that could aid him in his transformation. Akira had no idea if the lead was true, but since Morgana was willing to try anything, Akira didn’t stop him and wished him the best. And finally, there was Ann…….

Used to be so dull. That’s what Akira thought of mornings before, but now? Akira, this morning, was currently gazing at the woman who was fast asleep right next to him.

She’d come a long way on her journey to become the number one model and she did it. After accomplishing her goal, she spent two more years modeling until finally retiring. Ann returned to Japan to stay with Akira. During the first year of returning, Akira and Ann finally decided to get married and move in together permanently, unlike before where Ann would stay for a bit before leaving for her job again.

The 28-year-old, number one model in the world was currently sleeping snug under the blanket that covered them. Her long golden hair was free from the pigtails that Ann usually had them in as it flowed down her back. Her eyes were closed shut, so he couldn’t see those blue eyes he always found himself glancing at. Akira’s gaze eventually wandered its way to the two mounds on Ann’s chest. Ann was dressed in some red lingerie as they did have some fun last night. Akira wanted to make up for all the lost time Ann was away, so some nights were much more intimate than others. Akira inched closer to Ann until their faces were right in front of each other. He noticed her eyes twitching, possibly showing signs of waking up.

“Ann….Wake up.”

A soft hum was all that responded to Akira’s soft voice. Ann’s eyes twitched more as she struggled to stay asleep. In her strife to stay asleep, Ann turned over, showing her back to Akira’s face. Akira helplessly smiled as he witnessed the usual morning ritual with his wife. Ann was always like this, but it always made Akira smile in amusement. Akira eventually reached over and under Ann as he pulled the reluctant woman into his warm embrace. Disgruntled grumbles sounded in Akira’s ears. His arms were under those breasts that she had as he brought his head over to her ears.

“Ann…I know you’re awake.”

“Hmmmm…….” Still, the same grumbles, but no response. Ann was evidently tired and wanted more sleep, but they had plans today, so Akira knew she had to wake up eventually. Akira knew there were plenty of ways to get her up, but after feeling the sensation his arms were currently under, a desire started growing in Akira.

Akira started moving his hands and eventually made his way under Ann’s lingerie as he groped those two delicate, soft mounds bare. The sensation caused by Akira’s rough hands caused a reaction in Ann as Akira heard a slight moan. Akira continued his enjoyment as Ann still seemed to be stubborn and still tried to act as if she was sleeping…..or maybe she was just enjoying the situation as much as he was? Invigorated by the possibility, Akira started massaging Ann’s nipples now instead of just groping her breasts entirely. Their calm morning took a pleasurable turn. Still, it wouldn’t last forever.

“Ok, Ok…..I’m up.” Ann begrudgingly said as a slight moan came after. Akira had suddenly touched a sweet spot. Akira chuckled at Ann’s first words of the day.

“You sure you don’t want to keep sleeping? I was enjoying myself here.”

Ann lightly giggled as she could tell. The hands on her chest didn’t stop moving even while they were talking

“Yes, I’m up….so you can stop now.” Akira puckered his lips in disappointment at Ann’s response.

“Booo…” Still, Akira relented and let go of those glorious breasts he always enjoyed indulging himself in. Sensing the disappointment in his response, as soon as Akira let go, she turned around to face and gave a hug of her own. Their faces were right up to each other.

“Good morning, Akira.”

Ann gave him a short peck on the lips which made Akira involuntarily smile. He wrapped his arms around Ann again and pulled her in for his own kiss.

“Good morning, Miss number one model in the world.”

Ann rolled her eyes at the title. She’d always hear this from him.

“I’m not the number one model anymore remember? I've retired already.”

It’s always said that beauty was in the eye of the beholder. Ann might’ve been said to be the number one model in the world by some, but others still disagreed. It was all a matter of opinion and Ann wasn’t trying to convince the whole world she was the most gorgeous women on earth. She was satisfied with the fame she acquired and all the people she managed to help as well. At least Ann hoped she did. That was her reason for becoming number one in the first place.

Akira shook his head at Ann. He looked at the gorgeous beauty in his arms and thought that the title would always be hers and hers alone.

“Please. You are the most beautiful girl the world has ever seen.”

“Aren’t you just biased?”

“Yes…Yes, I am.” Ann sweetly smiled as they had already gone over this many times. As she moved to get up, Ann found Akira still holding her in his arms. If he didn’t let her go, she couldn’t get ready for their day with Haru.

Ann smiled knowingly. “I can’t get ready if you don’t let go?”

“….Let’s just stay here for a bit.”

Ann giggled as she expected this from Akira. Despite him urging her to get up, it was mostly his doing that made them stay in bed for a while. He just loved to cuddle in bed. He was desperate for her company back when she was a model and ever since she returned and got married, he used every chance he could get to be intimate with her in their home. Not that she was complaining anyway. She also missed him and she looked forward to their future together. Though, as Ann found the reality of them settling down together to be happening right now, an unavoidable thought came to mind.

‘’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’

The day was now finished as the night sky filled Tokyo. Akira and Ann were getting ready for bed. They spent their day at Haru’s coffee shop as Ann and Haru were meeting up to talk about something. Akira had no idea what they were talking about since they wanted to keep it a secret from him, but he didn’t mind. He got to spend his day off of work with his gorgeous wife and good friend while also enjoying some nice coffee. Haru didn’t slack off during her studies into coffee making since she improved her coffee’s taste over the years. Her business was also doing mildly well, Akira even joked with Sojiro that Haru would eventually take all his customers if he wasn’t careful. Her techniques in the art would become flawless eventually.

Akira was brushing his teeth while Ann was already in bed. Tonight, she wore some normal pajamas since they didn’t plan to have sex tonight. Akira did have to go to work tomorrow so Ann didn’t want to have him fall to temptation and not get enough sleep for the next day.

Ann laid in their bed as she currently had something on her mind. She planned to tell Akira the news as soon as he got into bed with her. It was something she’d been planning for a while. Even dating back to her modeling days.

“What’s got you thinking?” Ann saw her husband get right into bed with her and give a peck on her cheek. She smiled as he would never get tired of their nightly routines. Their back and forth onslaught of affection.

“Oh…Well, I just have somethings I want to talk about.” Ann returned the kiss on the cheek with her own. Akira smiled in response as well. A simple peck on the cheek was all it took to get a grin off him. Of course, it had to be from his loving wife.

“Oh? A long conversation with my beautiful wife? Let’s get comfortable then.” Akira moved a bit closer to Ann and wrapped one of his arms under Ann to bring her closer. Ann went along with his direction and soon she found herself resting her head on his arm. Akira curled his arm which brought Ann closer for another kiss.

“Well, what is it you want to tell me?”

“Well….I was thinking about getting another job.” Akira seemed a bit surprised as he went a bit wide-eyed. Ann just got out a career and she already wanted to start working again? There was also….

“But then you won’t be home for when I get back from work…… Who’s going to be the goddess that welcomes me back home?” Ann rolled her eyes at his description of her and pinched his nose in a playful manner, noticing his disappointed face.

“Don’t get so down in the dumps…I’ll be here when you get back. It’s what I was talking to Haru about.” Ann let go of her hold on his nose as he slightly rubbed it with his free hand. Curiosity now filled his eyes.

“A job at the café?” Ann bobbed her head, rubbing her head against his arm. Confirming Akira’s question.

“Yeah, Haru’s really giving me a lot of leeways, but I’ll do my best and work hard.”

If that was the case, Akira didn’t mind Ann working with Haru. He’d imagine Haru to be a kind manger and considering they’re friends, Akira knew Haru wouldn’t treat Ann wrongly. Still, it was something Akira never expected Ann to be doing.

“So a bit of a waitress? Maybe taking orders? cleaning up the shop?” Akira probed, making sure Ann wasn’t doing anything too difficult. Ann was the joy in his life now and he didn’t want to see her get hurt in any way.

“Yeah, that sort of stuff. I wanted something…that wouldn’t be so work intensive…..especially since….”

Ann looked up at Akira. “There’s something else I want to ask you…..You know how I’m 28 now right?”

“What?! You look 22 to me?” Ann giggled at the compliment and gave him a peck on the cheek as a reward.

“Anyway…I’ve met a lot of models in my career and….we talked about a few things… you know model stuff? And eventually, we started talking about after our careers…..”

“……So what was that about then?” Akira asked.

Ann started getting slightly nervous, but it’s not like Akira would get angry about it, she was just worried about the possible rejection of the idea.

“Some of the models talked about their careers after modeling…some talked about traveling the world…..and some started talking about their family’s or maybe even starting one…..”

Akira’s eyes shook a bit at that last mention.

“The one I was looking forward to was…a family….you know…..kids.” Ann blushed a bit as what she was insinuating was now obvious.

“The ones with families talked about their kids a lot and…they showed me pictures of them during all their life and I thought…. That it looks nice… I was thinking how’d it’d be if we had one….. when I came back….”

The advantage of being so close to Akira was that Ann could bury her face of embarrassment in his chest so he couldn’t see it. Still, it didn’t really hide it much as Akira knew how Ann was from the way she acted. Still, he didn’t try to tease her about it. Akira simply pulled his arm to ensure Ann didn’t move away as he leaned into her ear.

“So…You want to have a kid.” Akira quietly whispered into Ann’s ear which made her ears go red, but she didn’t deny him. Ann just bobbed her head slowly as if burying her face in even more into Akira’s chest, hiding her growing embarrassment.

“Yeah….Do…Do you want to have one?”

The big question. Akira and Ann were no longer those adventurous teenagers who changed the hearts of corrupt adults and fought a false god. Things had calmed down tremendously and now, they were adults themselves who were beginning to wonder if they should contribute to the next generation. Maybe it was a way to tether themselves to each other even more with their own children. A product of their love for each other. If they delayed this any longer, they might grow too old to consider children at that point.

Akira took a couple moments to gather his thoughts, but to Ann, the silence was killing her. Were her feelings for a child not reciprocated? Ann wouldn’t know how to feel if that was the case. Finally, after what seemed like a too long wait, Akira finally spoke.

“I’ve been saving money…all for whatever you wanted to do when you came back and I wanted to be sure I was ready for anything……So if a child is what you want….”

Akira finally pulled Ann’s face away from his chest and kissed her passionately. Hearing Akira’s acceptance of her desire, she started to indulge herself in their kiss, possibly thinking they might start trying for a child. She felt overjoyed at the thought that they might possible having their own child.

Still, there was that rational part in Ann’s mind that wanted her to stop at this instant. Akira had work the next day and he needed to get up early. He had a very high position in his job and she didn’t want him to get in trouble over some lack of sleep.

Ann attempted to separate from her affectionate husband, but it seemed she underestimated how gung-ho he was about this himself. Akira was much stronger than Ann and he held her quite closely as he continued to enjoy the sweet lips she had. In between the gasp of air, Ann managed to blurt out the reason they couldn’t do this tonight.

“A-Akira?! You have work tomorrow, you can’t-

Only her “reason” made Akira chuckle. “Ann…Oh, Ann….you can’t expect me to be able to go to sleep when we talked about having a kid. You know what that means….right…”

Akira had that smug smile on his face that at times, Ann found so frustrating, but other times….it was a part of his charm. In fact, Ann thought Akira looked very sexy as he reached in for another kiss. Their kiss became passionate once again, to the point where Ann just gave up and went along to his whims which became hers as well..

“AW! Screw it! Take off that shirt!”

Ann threw her arms around Akira’s back as she let go of all restraints. It wouldn’t be her fault if Akira messed up at work the other day. Very quickly, clothes started flying off and soon the sounds of pleasure and love filled their room. There was a new purpose for their lovemaking and they were both determined to yield results.

It would be the first night to many like this. Eventually, their efforts would bear fruit and a new member to their household would be added soon. The product of their love.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, here's another attempt at this sort of stuff. I'll get it down..... eventually. I want to anyway.
> 
> Two more days and two more prompts! We're getting close to the end which means this explosion of ShuAnn fics will end eventually. Please be sure to check out all the other fics from other writers if you're a fan of ShuAnn! Even after the week is over, I'm definitely still going to be trying to put out new content for this couple, whether that be in my long fic or new works. ShuAnn week has definitely inspired me on some new ideas.
> 
> See you guys tomorrow for the next prompt!


End file.
